Ink jet printers typically include recording heads, referred to hereinafter as printheads, that employ transducers which utilize kinetic energy to eject ink droplets. For example, thermal printheads rapidly heat thin film resistors (or heaters) to boil ink, thereby ejecting an ink droplet onto a print receiving medium, such as paper. According to this ink jet method, upon firing a resistor, a current is passed through the resistor to rapidly generate heat. The heat generated by the resistor rapidly boils or nucleates a layer of ink in contact with or in proximity to a surface of the resistor.
The nucleation causes a rapid vaporization of the ink vehicle, creating a vapor bubble in the layer of ink. The expanding vapor bubble pushes a portion of the remaining ink through an aperture or orifice in a plate, so as to deposit one or more drops of the ink on a print receiving medium, such as a sheet of paper. The properly sequenced ejection of ink from each orifice causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print receiving medium as the printhead is moved relative to the print receiving medium.
Typically, the orifices provided on such a plate are arranged in one or more linear arrays. Moreover, the paper is typically shifted each time the printhead moves across the paper. The thermal ink jet printer is generally fast and quiet, as only the ink droplet is in contact with the paper. Such printers produce high quality printing and can be made both compact and economical.
In general, the reliability of a printhead can be dependent on the reliability of the energy-generating elements or transducers it utilizes. Accordingly, and as can be understood, increasing the expected lifespan of the transducers would improve the reliability of the printheads in which they are used. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a printhead that has increased transducer life.